


Home

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Deployment, Enjoy!, M/M, basically all fluff, coming home, idk - Freeform, tissue maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: Ready to binge watch ‘The Office’ all day, Zoe turned towards the living room, mug in hand.She let the mug slip through her fingers as she took in the sight in front of her. The shattering of the mug echoed through the house, yet Zoe didn’t seem to care.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on headcannons I saw on Tumblr! This chapter focus's on Connor and Zoe.

Zoe yawned as she walked down the stairs. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun using one of Connor’s old hair ties. After turning on the coffee maker, she walked over to the calendar to cross off yesterday’s date. _Only 47 more days till Connor gets back_ , she thought to herself. 

It was the middle of her summer break from college. Zoe would’ve gone out to hang with Evan (and spend most of the day confirming that his boyfriend was okay. He saw Connor on the video chat the night before and he would see him again that night.), but instead she thought she’d just stay home. her mom and dad were at work, leaving her home alone.

That’s okay, though. That left her more time to think about what Connor would be doing at the time. With all his excitement about being deployed, Zoe could only imagine how much fun he must be having, no matter how dangerous and terrifying it seemed to her. In all honesty, Zoe was scared for her big brother. She had no idea if Connor was safe and unhurt until he made his nightly call. Only then did she allow herself to relax.

The coffee maker beeped, pulling Zoe out of her thoughts. Grabbing Larry’s ‘World’s Okayest Dad’ mug (which Connor had of course gifted him for Christmas a few years back), the young adult poured herself a cup of the caffeinated beverage. Ready to binge watch ‘The Office’ all day, Zoe turned towards the living room, mug in hand.

She let the mug slip through her fingers as she took in the sight in front of her. The shattering of the mug echoed through the house, yet Zoe didn’t seem to care.

“Shit! I thought you would’ve been out with Alana or something.”

Zoe covered her mouth in disbelief. “Oh my gosh,” she mumbled and fought as hard as she could to keep her tears contained. But the sight of her brother standing before her let her tears flow freely.

Connor set his bag down and smiled at her. “So…is this the part when I say surprise?”

Zoe let her hands fall, reveling a bright smile. She carefully avoided the broken glass as she ran towards Connor, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist in a tight embrace. Zoe buried her face in Connors uniformed shoulder as he hugged her back just as tightly. “I missed you. I missed you so fucking much, you asshole,” she laughed, grasping his hair with one hand just to be sure she wasn’t imagining him.

Connor laughed and held her tight, afraid she might disappear if he were to let go. “I missed you too, fuckface.”

The girl laughed at the teasing nickname. She let comforting silence fall over them for a few moments. Still in their loving embrace, Zoe spoke up. “Evan’s gonna have a heart attack when he sees you, y’know?”

Her brother rolled his eyes and shifted to keep her up with one arm. Connor grabbed his bag with his, now freed, hand and walked towards the living room. “Yeah, I know. But it’ll still be cute,” he said.

Zoe gagged. “Ew! You just got back! Can’t you hold off on being all mushy about Evan until he comes over tonight?”

Connor tossed his bag onto the floor and sat down with Zoe on the couch. “Hey, I’ve been away from him long enough. I think I get the right to say whatever the fuck I want about my boyfriend,” he smiled. Connor unzipped his bag and pulled out a small box. “Here. I got you something.”

Zoe grabbed the box before looking up at him. “You mean you?” She laughed as Connor groaned in response.

“Stop with the cheesy shit and just open the fucking box.”

Zoe laid her head on her brothers shoulder and folded into his side as she opened the box. She smiled at the colorful guitar picks inside. “They’re so cool, Connor! Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome and all that stuff,” Connor teased.

The girl set the box down and curled back into her brothers side. “I was gonna watch ‘The Office’ all day. Would you like to join me until mom comes home and screams cause you’re here?”

Connor laughed and grabbed the remote. “Why not? But are you seriously gonna cling to me all day?”

“Of course! I really missed you, Con,” Zoe said, her voice full of sincerity.

Connor smiled and ruffled her hair. “I missed you, too, Zo.”

Zoe smiled and relaxed as the theme song started. She tried to focus on the show as best she could, but all she could think about was how Connor was back. Her brother was home. He was right there next to her on the couch, just like when they were kids. Connor’s home safe and sound. Tonight, Evan would have Connor to himself. But for today, he was Zoe’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I post to Tumblr first!
> 
> @i-also-miss-our-talks


End file.
